Semper aliquid haeret Something always remains
by emeraldtwinklingstar
Summary: Voldemort is destroyed and Harry is send to another dimension where he died as a child.Hogwart´s population is quite shocked when a sodier covered in blood suddenly appears during dinnercomes as a great help for the war HPSS


Semper aliquid haeret ! ( Something always remains)  
  
Declaimer: I own nothing! All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.. --- the usual B~)! Warning: This fic will contain SLASH so be warned! If you don´t like it please leave!Thanks!  
The others enjoy!  
  
Summary: Voldemort is destroyed and Harry is send to an other dimension where he died as a  
  
child. Hogwart´s population is quite shocked when a soldier covered in blood  
  
suddenly appears during dinner and comes as a great help for the war.HP/SS  
  
Memories concern  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again  
  
You all assume  
  
I'm safer in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again  
  
I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused  
  
(Linkin park--- Breaking the habit)  
  
Chapter 1 Hard times and destiny calls  
  
It´s done! He´s killed him ones and for all. There´s no spell or potion that could bring him back now. He is finally gone, his soul sealed for eternity in the depths of hell. But he hadn´t left without destroying everything harry had loved.  
  
Harry overlooked the battlefield and let his thoughts wander to the time it had all started...  
  
There had been many losses from both the light and the dark side. First was Sirius, his beloved godfather. He had died in the Ministry of Magic. That was shortly before he started training.  
  
It had happened after his fifth year when he realised that he couldn´t go on like this. He knew that he was not really good at school and that had to change. If he wanted to defeat Voldemort he had to learn more. Knowledge was power and after that motto he did everything possible to gain the knowledge to fulfil his destiny. Soon he was beyond seventh year and that´s when something unexpected happened. On his sixteenth birthday he was send to the past.  
  
Lord Salazar Slytherin, the man that had changed his life forever. He would never forget what he had done for him. He was a friend and mentor. You see Harry was the last in the Slytherin line. That´s right, it was not Voldemort , because he´s not a direct descendent, merely one of Salazar´s cousin. It had been quite a shock for harry finding out that Lord Slytherin was not the cruel person everyone had made him out to be, far from it.  
  
When harry first arrived in the past he had been severally injured and depressed. The reason for that were the dursleys, because they had reached a new level of cruelty by beating him till there was no unmarked skin left. And harry was far too depressed to fight against them and somewhere he even thought he deserved all the pain. He had, after all, let his godfather die.  
  
Although Salazar took good care of him some scars will never leave, especially those on his soul. An abusive childhood changes you forever.  
  
It was Salazar who introduced him to the joy of brewing deadly potions and powerful wandless magic. He had spend seven years training with him, hard and exhausting training in all kind of things. Physical combat, sword fighting, tactics and duelling were only a part of it. But Lord Slytherin also taught him how to behave as a true Slytherin, manner, etiquette and the well known expressionless mask. That was one of the hardest things to achieve, because harry used to show every emotion with his emerald eyes and face. But he learned from a master and soon you couldn´t tell if he was happy or sad because his face was void of any expression. Now looking back it had paid off in the end.  
  
When he returned to the present no time had passed. He, however, was a fully trained war mage in his early twenties, a soldier waiting to battle for his life.  
  
And he didn´t have to wait long. Voldemort, full in his power, brought death and destruction. Destroyed families and houses burning with the dark mark hovering above them were a common occurrence. Many tears were shed for tortured or imprisoned fighters of the light. People were dying at a daily basis, because neither side was losing. Remus and Ron were the first to leave the battlefield, both killed by Deatheaters in the battle for Daigon Alley. Ron had jumped in front of the killing curse to save hermione´s life. They had become a couple after all. Hermione, their Research Master, was killed shortly after that through the knife of Malfoy Senior. She bleed to death before they could reach Poppy. After that everything went downright. So many people died Neville, Ginny, Draco, Flitwick, Fletcher, Moody, Tronks. War Mage Alexander Mortis a.k.a. harry fought with Dumbledore seven long years when he too died by the hand of Voldemort through a cowardly stab in the back. His mentor and friend, the one next to Slytherin who had always looked out for him, lay on the ground, dead. That was the final straw and Harry started to fight back full force. By his side stood his friend and lover Severus Snape. Despite the hard times they still found their love for each other. It started out to be respect and soon developed into love that sometimes kept their thoughts from reality. He was harry´s confident, the one that told him to go on, no matter what happened. Without him and Albus, Harry would have given up hope long ago. And when he too died, harry couldn´t take it anymore. He had lost everybody that was dear to him. His emotions went wild, uncontrolled power was running through his body like fire and with an ancient spell he realised that power, send Voldemort to hell and made sure he stayed there.  
  
That´s where he stood now, silent tears running down his face, the first time he cried since he left his mentor Slytherin. There was nobody left. Nobody. His love had left him only hours before. He would join him too, because there was nothing left to stay alive for. He was alone ones again. What Sev had said "..I will be with you even when I´m dead to this world. Fight for me Harry, till the end. I know you can do it! It´s that damn Gryffindor in you that won´t let you give up even if you´re Slytherin´s heir. Remember, my lion, I love you.." ran through his head and harry collapsed onto the ground mourning his love. A decision firmly in his head, he grasped his sword. Ones again he looked at the world. The sun was setting behind the hills giving the battlefield a golden glow. It was an ironically beautiful evening for such a day. "Farewell, I hope this world will be a better one without me," he said to no one in particular. With a sad smile he stuck the sword right through his body slumping forward onto the ground. He never noticed the red beam that connected with his head or the phoenix that suddenly appeared above his head singing a pitiful song. When the song ended harry wasn´t there anymore. He had left this world travelling to the next adventure, as Dumbledore had put it. But harry was never normal. And just to prove that once again he reached another dimension.It seemed as though he hadn´t fulfilled his destiny jet.. 


End file.
